1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatus and method for biopsy/removal of tissue from within a patient's body. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to apparatus and method for breast tissue biopsy/removal.
2. Background of Related Art
Numerous surgical instruments have been developed for performing minimally invasive surgical procedures. Such procedures greatly reduce recovery time for the patients in comparison to conventional open surgical procedures. Minimally invasive instruments also reduce damage to tissue surrounding the operative site. The enormous success of such instruments in procedures such as gall bladder removal and hernia repair has led to increased development of minimally invasive instruments for other operative procedures as well.
One area where minimally invasive instruments have been utilized is in performing biopsies of target breast tissue to determine whether the tissue is malignant or benign. As is quite often the case, lesions within the breast are non-palpable, therefore, making cancerous lesions more difficult to diagnose. Early diagnosis of suspect lesions in a patient's breast, however, has been greatly enhanced through the development of imaging machines, for example, stereotactic mammography imaging systems (hereafter referred to as "stereotactic machines"). In such machines, an elongated prone supporting examining table for x-ray mammography is provided with a central breast receiving aperture, through which the patient's pendulant breast is exposed to a horizontal beam of x-rays from a source which is angularly movable through an arc centered on the patient's breast. Thus, x-ray projection through more than 360 degrees around the patient's body is possible. An example of such a stereotactic machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,520 which issued on Feb. 22, 1994 to Pellegrino et al., the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Fine needle biopsy is also facilitated by stereotactic machines. In such procedures, doctors can take advantage of the precision instrument positioning and suspect tissue position locating capabilities of the machine's imaging systems, to precisely insert a biopsy needle and retrieve a tissue sample.
However, minimally invasive instrumentation to efficiently and efficaciously biopsy and/or remove tissue so as to potentially avoid open surgical techniques are not readily available. The present disclosure provides minimally invasive apparatus which are relatively easy to use and inexpensive to reliably manufacture and use. The present disclosure also provides apparatus and method(s) for removing breast tissue using minimally invasive techniques.